Marital aggression, even in long-term and relatively stable relationships, is too common an occurrence. Although mental and physical health consequences of intimate violence have been examined in battered women and clinical populations, less is known about community couples'experiences of aggression in long term relationships. Research is needed to understand the mental and physical health consequences of intimate aggression in this particular population. The objective of this research proposal is to examine depression, PTSD, fear, health risk behaviors, and physical health consequences of past and current marital aggression for 119 middle-aged males and females. [The study assesses males'and females'physical and emotional aggression at four times, each approximately one year apart.] The specific aims include: (a) evaluating the effects of past and current aggression on partner's depression, PTSD, and fear;and (b) examining the direct effects of past and current aggression on health outcomes and whether [aggression has indirect effects on health] through depression, PTSD, and fear. Data are collected through self-reports and interviews with both spouses. Partial least squares path analysis will be used to analyze the data.